prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 21, 2012 Smackdown results
The February 21, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place live on February 21, 2012 at the Harris Bank Center in Rockford, Illinois. Summary The Miz emerged at the start of SuperSmackDown LIVE, congratulating his one-time NXT Rookie World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, for main-eventing the upcoming WrestleMania. But, Sheamus soon interrupted to put a stop to their buddy fest. After Bryan slapped The Great White and exited the ring, Miz took the opportunity to attack The Celtic Warrior from behind. For his trouble, Sheamus expelled him from the ring. As a result of their altercation, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long made a match between Sheamus and The Miz. After a tremendous showdown, the No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Championship hurled his prey to the canvas for the three-count. In a whirlwind match, the echoing screams from Vickie Guerrero outside the ring provided enough commotion for Dolph Ziggler to hit the Zig Zag on Kofi Kingston for the huge tag team victory. The Great Khali made quick, but brutal, work out of The Chosen One, hitting McIntyre with the devastating Punjabi Plunge for the three-count. Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes interrupted Big Show's clash with Mark Henry to show a video of The World's Largest Athlete losing to a Sumo Wrestler at WrestleMania 21. Though the giant hit the WMD on The World's Strongest Man, he was so embarrassed by Rhodes' display that he chased him away from the ring, allowing the out-cold Henry to pick up the win by count-out. After losing to David Otunga on Raw SuperShow, Ezekiel Jackson demanded a rematch on SuperSmackDown LIVE. But after The Personification of Domination failed to end things with the Torture Rack, Otunga turned the tides, throwing his opponent to the canvas for his second triumph in 24 hours. When Sheamus’ involvement in the main event between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan caused the World Heavyweight Champion to lose, Interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis came to the ring and restarted the match! Moments later, when Bryan used the ropes to win, SmackDown GM Theodore Long started it again! Then, with both determined General Managers at ringside, the explosive match ended with both Superstars pinning each other at the same time. As a result, SuperSmackDown went off the air in absolute controversy, with Laurinaitis holding Bryan’s hand in the air and Teddy holding Punk's. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated The Miz (5:54) *Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kofi Kingston & R-Truth (2:45) *The Great Khali defeated Drew McIntyre (0:30) *Mark Henry defeated The Big Show by Count Out (6:00) *David Otunga defeated Ezekiel Jackson (1:20) *CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan ended in a double pin (19:08) *Dark Match: The Big Show defeated Daniel Bryan © by DQ for the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Miz Congratulates Daniel Bryan Smackdown 2.21.12.43.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.44.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.45.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.46.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.47.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.48.jpg Sheamus v The Miz Smackdown 2.21.12.1.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.2.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.3.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.4.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.5.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.6.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger v Kofi Kingston & R-Truth Smackdown 2.21.12.7.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.8.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.9.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.10.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.11.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.12.jpg The Great Khali v Drew McIntyre Smackdown 2.21.12.13.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.14.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.15.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.16.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.17.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.18.jpg Mark Henry v The Big Show Smackdown 2.21.12.19.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.20.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.21.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.22.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.23.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.24.jpg David Otunga v Ezekiel Jackson Smackdown 2.21.12.25.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.26.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.27.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.28.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.29.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.30.jpg CM Punk v Daniel Bryan Smackdown 2.21.12.31.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.32.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.33.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.34.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.35.jpg Smackdown 2.21.12.36.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #653 at CAGEMATCH.net * #653 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events